


It Isn't Easy Anymore

by fbawtft



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, LITERALLY, i cant pick just one, i mena i ship all three honestly, im a dean/rory shipper please dont kill me, it set after dean tells rory i love you!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbawtft/pseuds/fbawtft
Summary: Dean tells Rory he loves her for the first time.Rory thinks about all the "I love you"s she's said in the past.





	It Isn't Easy Anymore

“I love you,” he says.

She stares blankly at him, lost for words. She love him, too. She can’t vocalize it.

She’s said it before to her mother, grandparents, father, Lane - but thats different. That’s familial. That comes easiest.

This is her first boyfriend, first love, first interest outside her organized chaotic system of her collection of books. Outside of classic, black-and-white and colorized movies. Outside the overwhelming smell of tons and tons of junk food and pizza, take out, soda, _coffee_. Outside of her love for Harvard, academics, rock music through the years (namely the 80’s) and her love of all things journalism.

To her mom its for all the reasons she already knows to be true. For being her rock, her emotional support, her guide, shoulder to cry on, best friend, and more. Her Mom is her whole world. She loves her mom to the moon and back, maybe even farther. Definitely farther. Lorelai has always been there for Rory, supporting Rory for all her moves (well, most of them). Right now, Lorelai is the only one way the Gilmore’s house in lieu of her asking her Emily to let Rory off the hook for Friday Night Dinner so she can have her anniversary with Dean, even though now it’s becoming a disaster. Saying “I love you” to Lorelai has always been the easiest.

To her grandparents, it was easy, too. Of course, they did just re-enter her like but she has always loved them. They always supported her, were proud of her, celebrated her, and enjoyed her immensely. Saying “I love you” to Emily and Richard Gilmore had always been easy.

To her father, it was a bit more trickier. He had a much more invisible role in her life. He always came with “the tide or the wind,” her and her mother would joke, the underlying question of “why is he always gone for so long?” ever present in the air. The last time he was here was a surprise to them. And though he was always absent so much in Rory’s life didn’t prevent her from saying “I love you, dad” easily to him -- on their weekly calls, when he visits, in emails. Telling Christopher she loves him is easy.

To Lane, it's like second nature. Her sister, her companion for all things music (aside from Lorelai), her best friend since kindergarten. Lane was the first person outside her family she said “I love you” to. At that time, it was unexpected and it was blurted out after Lane told a much more privileged classmate to back off Rory in gym class in the sixth grade. Lane had always been the braver one between the two, unless it came to her mother or boys.

And now, with Dean. She loves him, she truly does, she just can’t get the words out nor can she find the words for it (she’s going to be a journalist, for crying out loud!). She’s said it before, of course, but that was to her family.

“Rory?”

“I… I like the car,” she mumbled dumbly, looking down at the space of leather between her and Dean and tapping her fingers gently on it.


End file.
